Strange Things
by shinska
Summary: During a meeting Optimus is accidentally knocked out by his third in command. He dreams of his life back on Cybertron and wakes to a concerned Prowl. Things become strange as time goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The latest mission had been a success. The senior staff gathered into the briefing room to discuss their latest success. At the head of the table sat Optimus on his left was his second in command, Prowl, on his right sat his third in command, Jazz. At the other end of the table sat Ratchet, Optimus' Chief Medical Officer and Red Alert, Ratchet's assistant. Ironhide and Wheeljack had been sent on patrol so had to sit the meeting out. Optimus listened as Prowl gave the debriefing.

"Only minor injuries were made on our team, Optimus. The most serious of wounds is Hound's leg with the deep gash. Ratchet says he should be up and about within a jor or two. Our supplies are stoc-"

It was then that Prowl realized that his debriefing was being ignored. He looked down at the sleeping form of Jazz across from him. Anger boiled through the second in command's frame. How many times had he told Jazz to not sleep on duty! Especially in front of him?! Prowl threw the datapad that was in his hand at Jazz's head. The black and white mech yowled as he woke up, startled. He rubbed his head and shot a glare at Prowl who glared right back.

"What was that for?!"

"You were sleeping on duty… AGAIN! Do I need to remind you how important it is that our officers remain alert while on duty?"

"Oh lay off, Prowler, it's not like the Decepticons are attacking!"

Optimus sighed as his second and third in command began tearing at each other. He got to his feet and reached a hand out, trying to stop them. Jazz felt the touch thinking it was Ratchet or Red Alert. He threw his fist into the Prime's face before continuing his attack on Prowl. Optimus wheeled in shock before the Autobot leader crashed onto his back, blacking out. The soft groan from Optimus caused Prowl and Jazz to stop fighting and look at their fallen leader.

While unconscious, Optimus dreamed of when he had been Orion Pax on Cybertron. His girlfriend, Ariel, was walking along with him. Her beautiful pink body glimmered in the sunlight and the back of her helm had a piece drifting down as if it were a ponytail. Orion danced around with Ariel for a few moments before hoisting her into the air by her hips. Oh how beautiful Ariel was! Blue optics opened and the Prime found himself staring at a black and white chest. He struggled to sit up before his optics shot to Prowl's chestplating again and quickly looked away. Prowl was confused. Obviously Jazz had hurt Optimus more than he realized.

"I suggest you go to your quarters, sir, and get some rest. Jazz and I will take care of everything."

"Alright, Prowl. Thank you."

Optimus made his way to his quarters and entered the code. Once he was inside he let his faceplate slide away, revealing his rarely seen mouth. His face hurt, but the Autobot leader couldn't seem to get Prowl of his mind. How had it gone from being knocked out to dreaming of Ariel to waking up to Prowl leaning over his leader confused to feeling a strange flutter within his spark? Optimus had no idea how everything became that way, but he would get some rest. Primus only knows how much he needed it anyway. With a sigh, Optimus lay against his berth, pulling the blanket over him, and fell into a troubled recharge.

Within his dream, Optimus and Elita-One were taking a walk under the night sky on Cybertron. Optimus watched as Elita took a star within her hands. How beautiful his girlfriend looked. However, things became strange when Elita's body changed. Her chestplating, wrists, and waist soon became that of Prowl's body. Before Optimus knew it the Elita/Prowl snuggled against him, finger on his lips.

"GAH!"

Optimus shot up in bed from his dream. With a moan he lay back against it, face holding his forehead. Obviously he was glitching. There was no way he could work if he couldn't even rest properly. Why had Elita even turned into Prowl anyway? Optimus hadn't had any inkling of feelings for his second in command… did he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Optimus dragged his feet to the med-bay and entered, calling out. Ratchet, startled from what he had been doing, whirled around with a wrench in his hand. He actually looked a little relieved when he saw that it was only Optimus.

"Something I can help you with Optimus?"

Optimus opened his mouth and then saw who was on Ratchet's table. Sunstreaker was currently offline as Ratchet was trying to fix the young mech's, once again, damaged body. It seemed the twins always got into trouble one way or the other. Optimus backed up.

"I'll wait until you're finished."

Optimus went and took a seat. From the corner of his optics he noticed something sitting next to him. Reaching over the Prime picked it up and saw that it was a blank data pad. Bored, the Autobot commander began to doodle. At first it started off as Elita, but that was when things got even stranger. He suddenly began drawing extra armor and even doorwings to Elita's body… to that of Prowl's. Realizing what he had done, Optimus felt his face burn. What was going on with him? Why couldn't he get Prowl out of his processor? Ratchet's voice suddenly called and Optimus threw the datapad to the side as he went in to talk to Ratchet.

"Remember the meeting yesterday?"

"How could I forget? Wasn't it the one where Jazz accidentally knocked you out? Why you didn't see me about it is beyond me."

"Ratchet… I can't seem to get my processor cleared. I think I might be glitched."

Ratchet only laughed, "You? Glitched? I see Prowl or the twins gltiching, but you?"

"Ratchet this is serious. When I came to, Prowl was hovering over me concerned, but since then I haven't been able to get him out of my processor. Just last night I dreamed of Elita and she turned into an Elita/Prowl hybrid."

Ratchet laughed again, "Optimus I hate to tell you this, but there is nothing I can do. This is a matter of the spark. I think you might be crushing on Prowl a little bit."

Optimus stared at his friend in astonishment. Optimus shook his head, thinking that Ratchet had a screw loose or something. Suddenly the Prime's head began to ache and Ratchet was in his face, shouting at him to pay attention. Meanwhile, Sunstreaker had made his way to the waiting area and noticed the datapad. He picked it up and knew the image for what it was. He figured it had started off as Elita and Sunstreaker knew who had been in love with her once upon a time. The mech then realized that some or Prowl's armor had been attached to the body and Sunstreaker had a grin on his face. Oh he had the idea for a perfect prank… and knew just who to prank.

The yellow mech ran off looking for his red twin. Upon finding him, Sunstreaker began to explain his plan. As it was carefully laid out, Sideswipe's grin became bigger and bigger. Oh yes, this prank was definitely going to be their best one yet. The pair went to the supply closet to try and find a bucket of paint. Finding none the pair searched all around and came up empty. There was only one option left. The pair went to Wheeljack. They asked if they could borrow some paint, pink in color. However, Wheeljack refused.

"Knowing you two it's to prank someone."

"It is, but it isn't you so you don't have to worry. I just saw the loveliest of images and know exactly what to do."

"Please, Wheeljack?" Sideswipe pleaded.

The Autobot sighed and rummaged around in his supplies and pulled out a can of paint. Looking inside the twins saw that it was indeed pink. Wheeljack knew he was just going to regret this little prank. He turned away, hoping his involvement would not be found out. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe cackled as they left Wheeljack's lab. The pair made their way towards the other end of the _Ark_ and Sideswipe braced himself next to Prowl's office, Sunstreaker climbing up. The red twin then handed his yellow twin the bucket and thus began the prank. Unfortunately, there was one thing that they had neglected to compute into their plan. Right as Sunstreaker was putting the can on the ledge above Prowl's office door, the door itself opened and Prowl started walking out. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe froze in horror, knowing they were about to be caught. Sensing their presence, Prowl looked at the twins and they looked back.

Finally, the Lambo twins couldn't take it anymore and took off running, Sunstreaker wrenching his leg in the process. Prowl looked after the pair stunned for a moment before a soft scraping sound could be heard. The second in command officer slowly turned towards the noise, afraid of what was at the end of it. His optics looked up to see the can, slowly falling towards him. Before Prowl could properly react there was a pain in his processor and something cold slipping down his frame. The can rolled away from him as he stood in the middle of the pink stuff. Prowl felt his entire body heat up in anger. He had been pranked! The twins actually had the nerve to prank him! There was a snapping noise as Prowl's fist tightened, shattering the datapad that he had had in his hand.

_When I catch up to those two I will make them wish they had never been Sparked!_ Prowl bristled angrily.

The second in command ran after the twins, screeching their names and cursing their very hides. He had been so angry with chasing after the twins that he hadn't realized what he was doing. Right at the moment that Prowl was coming up to Ratchet's med-bay, Optimus was coming rubbing his head. With neither of them paying attention, there was an almighty _CRASH_ as the two mechs collided. Optimus winced for the second time as another pain ran through his body. He blinked his optics at Prowl and saw that he was covered in pink paint.

"Prowl? Are you alright? Why are you covered in paint?"

"O-Optimus?" Nothing else escaped the mech's vocals as he just stared at his leader, confused.

Optimus leaned forward and gently grabbed Prowl in an attempt to pull him to his feet. "Here let me…"

Prowl freaked out. He yanked himself from Optimus' grasp and ran back towards his office, but Optimus was following. The Prime wrenched the door open, causing Prowl to fall back against his desk, scattering datapads. Concerned, Optimus reached his hand out to help Prowl, but his head was hit for a _THIRD_ time as Prowl hit him with one of the datapads.

"Stay away from me!" Prowl shrieked.

Optimus rubbed is head as his faceplates shifted back. The Prime then held Prowl's arms against the desk while his second in command began to struggle.

"Get off! What are you do—"

Prowl's question was broken off as Optimus' lips crushed themselves upon his. A strange fluttering began in Prowl's chest. The Prime released his second in command's wrists and placed them on either side of the smaller mech's head. Prowl let out a soft moan as he wrapped his arms around his leader. Something about this was oh so wrong, but at the same time it felt oh so right! Heat pooled behind Prowl's port panel as he rubbed himself against Optimus. The Prime's lips journeyed to the smaller mech's neck and began to suckle it.

Prowl let his port panel open, whimpering with need. He just need needed Optimus to fill him. There was nothing else for it. There wouldn't be any strings attached right? The mostly white mech felt Optimus' spike pressurized and slowly slide within him before lips claimed lips once more. Prowl gently thrust his glossa against Optimus' lips who responded by letting his glossa slip out as well. Neither of them noticed when Jazz walked in with a stack of datapads. The TIC stared in shock, jaw dropping as he watched Optimus thrusting into Prowl. The datapads fell to the ground with a loud _CRASH_ causing Optimus and Prowl to stare in Jazz with surprise.

Jazz shrieked, "GAH! Prowler?!"

The black and white mech held out a hand while the other was used to try and cover up the image before him, but it was too late. The image was now burned within his processor. He turned to run out of the room, but two frustrated voices followed after him and for the second time in two days, Prowl threw a datapad at his head. Jazz went sprawling and just moaned as Optimus and Prowl returned to what they had been doing.

"Optimus… make me overload. I need you SO badly!"

"P-Prowl!"

The Autobot leader stroked Prowl's paint covered doorwings tenderly and gently while Prowl returned the favor by stroking Optimus' audials. Prowl wrapped his legs around Optimus' hips and pulled him closer, driving his leader deeper into him. Within mere moments, overload was imminent. The two mechs yelled each other's names as they collapsed onto Prowl's desk, tired but content.


End file.
